


The Worst Thing

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I made it fluff, I took and angsty prompt, I'm a fluffy girl, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic
Summary: “You, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”





	The Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Any advice is welcome thank you <3

Jeremy and Michael were curled up together on the single beanbag, their gazes frozen on the screen in front of them. Michael’s arm was wrapped around Jeremy’s shoulder and Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s chest. A blanket was covering both of them and the television was the only light in the room. It reflected on Michael’s glasses and illuminated the small cracks and crevices with the changing lights. Neither boy was speaking.

On the screen, an angry couple was yelling at each other. “You, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me.” The woman yelled and Jeremy and Michael joined in a chorus of “oooooooooo”s with an added “better get some ice for that burn” by Michael. Jeremy cracked up almost instantly, leaning over and clapping his hands dramatically. Michael grinned at the other with a large, goofy smile before he began giggling as well. 

They sat there laughing like that and watching and commenting and laughing some more. The cycle continued until they both passed out from exhaustion with the television still playing.


End file.
